Citrine
Citrine is a Gem, and an original character created by Perimarine. Appearance TBA Personality Citrine is the unnamed leader of the Moonlit Squad because of the natural born leadership spirit she was made with. She is a sweet and motherly gem with an open mind and big heart. Abilities Citrine possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Double Fusions With Crystal Gems * When fused with Steven, they form Samadhi Quartz 2.0 * When fused with Pearl, they form Crystal Opal. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Ametrine * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Samadhi Quartz With Moonlit Squad * When fused with Emerald, they form Chrysoberyl. * When fused with Carnelian, they form Sard. * When fused with Crystal Quartz, they form Lemon Quartz. * When fused with Kyanite, they form Labradorite. Triple Fusions With Crystal Gems * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire (or Garnet), they form Shigaite. With Moonlit Squad * When fused with Carnelian and Kyanite, they form Elbaite * When fused with Carnelian and Crystal Quartz, they form Sunshine Aura Quartz * When fused with Carnelian and Emerald, they form Sphene * When fused with Crystal Quartz and Emerald, they form Triphane * When fused with Crystal Quartz and Kyanite, they form Graemite * When fused with Kyanite and Emerald, they form Mixite Quadruple Fusions With Moonlit Squad * When fused with Carnelian, Crystal Quartz and Kyanite, they form Bornite * When fused with Emerald, Kyanite and Carnelian, they form Zultanite * When fused with Kyanite, Crystal Quartz and Emerald, they form Rainbow Hematite * When fused with Crystal Quartz, Emerald and Carnelian, they form Moonlight Topaz With Moonlit Squad and Crystal Gems * When fused with Carnelian, Amethyst, and Pearl, they form Dragon Breath Opal. Quintuple Fusions * When fused with Kyanite, Emerald, Crystal Quartz and Emerald, they form Angel Aura Quartz Skillset Staff Proficiency: Citrine can summon a staff from her gem and is very skilled with it. Gemology Gemstone Information * Citrine is a joyful stone with bright energy which lights up many aspects of lives of those who work with it * Citrine is well known in crystal work as a success and prosperity stone to the point that it is called the "Success Stone." * Citrine is said to promote and manifest success and abundance in all areas, and in many ways. * Citrine is particularly used to promote success in business if used in the cash box of a shop, carried or worn, earning it another nickname, "Merchant's Stone." * Citrine is a solar plexus chakra stone used metaphysically to increase, magnify and clarify personal power and energy. This increased personal power can be used for the focused intent of the individual, as it brings will power as well. * Citrine is a fabulous stone to use to combat negative energy of any kind by breaking them up and dissipating them. It is helpful to clear unwanted energies from the environment, whether it be home, office, car, or other space indoors or out. * Citrine is also a stone that brings hope. * Since citrine eliminates negative energies, it is good for protection in general and helps bring stability energetically. Gemstones Gallery Citrine 1 Weapon.png|Weaponised Citrine (outdated) Citrine Model Sheet.png|Citrine's outdated model sheet Category:Gems Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Quartz Category:Main Characters Category:Moonlit Squad